The Rings
by 10Flames
Summary: A year after Byakuran's defeat and the gang's return to the past (in the anime), the Cervello bestow the Mare ring to a new owner. But they had to travel through time to do it. He starts a secret familgia that continues for a long time. Now we see his Decimo. But Reborn feels as if something is off. Is there more to the tri-ni-set than we know?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there fanfiction! This is my first fanfic, so bear with me. The plotline takes place shortly after everyone returns to the past in the anime, so no Enma. There will also be stuff that is similar to things from the manga but will be completely different, and a s**t ton of OCs. And if you make a rude comment toward me I will unleash my judgement on you (whoops, a spoiler). Well, I hope you like it, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I own full rights to any of the OCs.**

**PROLOGUE**

The Cervello shivered. Even they were scared about what they were about to do. After the Millefiore's failure as the wielders of the Mare rings, the decided that the rings would need a new wielder. And the only other person who could wield the Mare rings was dead.

Yes, the Cervello could travel through time. As well as between paralell worlds. And space. But that does not matter. When they met the man (who had Mare as his last name) he was talking with Giotto Vongola. When he left, they walked up to him. They were dressed in normal clothes of this time, so they recieved no stares.

The man was shocked at hearing the story, and even more at the fact he and his good friend Giotto were chosen. (N/A The man is a priest) How long had been keeping this from him? But as soon as he had accepted the ring and it accepted him, they dissapeared.

The man would soon start a family that rivals the Vongola. Segreto Mare was the founder of the Mare famiglia. A famiglia that was so secret and underground, the Vongola and Vindice knew nothing about it. And so we come back to present times. At the Decimo generation.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**So, how did you like it? It's my first fanfic so go easy on me, although constructive criticism is encouraged. And if you are looking for a quick to read adventure story, look elsewhere! I plan to make this incredibly long. Also, the Mare bosses will be incredibly religious. So, as a final note: PLEASe RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Mare

**Well, I'm back. Plaese note, I will probabaly write the first chapters pretty quickly. I probably can't write during the weekdays, so you should mostly expect the chapters on the weekends. Unless I have something to do on the weekend. Which isn't much since the move. I should stop rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters.**

**MARE**

It was supposed to be a normal day. In the life in Sawada Tsunayoshi that is. But things went all wrong with a single act.

Reborn was to wake Tsuna up with his Leon-hammer, then he rushes to get ready for school and rush over. Then get all the questions wrong when called on. Except one thing. Tsuna caught the hammer and flipped Reborn. This puzzled him and slightly distressed Reborn. Leon transformed into a gun and Reborn shot over his head. Tsuna caught the bullet and threw it away. Reborn, now greatly annoyed, turned leon into a megaphone and yelled into his ear, "WAKE UP, DAME-TSUNA!" Tsuna immediately woke up screaming. Realizing what time it was, he got ready and out the door in 5 minutes.

On the way to school, he met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera was, as per usual, yelling at Yamamoto. When they arrived at school, the teacher was introducing some new people.

"Well, you 3 have made it just in time, once again," the teacher said. They would have heard snickers if Gokudera wasn't given them a death glare."Anyway, we have 4 new students with us today. Take your seats while I introduce them. This man's name is Giovanni Tifone."

"Che," he glanced at us and looked away. He had completely black hair and a similar look to Gokudera. The only noticible difference was that he had blood red eyes.

"That bastard," Gokudera mumbled while glaring at him. Tsuna sweat dropped at this and how similar they seemed.

"Well then," the teacher paused for a second before continuing. "This man is named Drake Karitoriki." Drake smiled creepily before addressing everyone.

"It will be nice to meet you all." Tsuna was a bit scared by him when he turned to him. He had a completely dark robe on and a ragged black hood. How the teachers allowed that, Tsuna had no idea. The only thing he could see about him were his eyes. They were an incredibly dark shade of gray, almost black. The only part of him as creepy as that was his very deep voice that sounded as though it had been used by death himself. The teacher continued as if this did not bother him at all.

"This lady is Sayuri Shizuka."

"Th-thank y-you. It w-will be nice to meet you all." When she finished her stuttering, she recieved loud snickering from some of the guys. Others were eyeing her like a hawk would look at prey. She was as short as Tsuna and had lavender eyes, as well as pale blue streaks in black hair. The teacher frowned at the boys and continued.

"And last but not least, this man is Kirigaya Mare." The instant his last name was said, Gokudera and Tsuna stared while Yamamoto snapped his head up. The aura he generated seemed to the opposite of a Tsuna (who isn't in any sort of dying will mode, of course). He looked and sounded as if he owned the world and nothing was going to take it from him. He had completely smoothed down and pure white hair. He was about the same height as Yamamoto and had very light gray eyes.

"Hello there. I look forward to working with you all and hope to help." A fact that shook Gokudera, he had a voice that was just a little deeper than Tsuna's. Many of the girls went googly eyed over him and some left Gokudrea's fan club, which couldn't have made him happier. Tsuna looked at their hands and saw they all had rings. But they were different from the Mare rings. Instead of having colored stones with closed and open wings attached, they all had different types of weapons with wings attached.

They all took their seats. As if by coincidence, (N/A or the work of the author) Kirigaya sat next to Tsuna, Giovanni at next to Gokudera, Sayuri sat next Yamamoto, and Drake sat in the back. Yamamoto smiled at Sayuri and shook her hand saying, "Yo, my name is Takeshi Yamamoto." His actions made her blush slightly, nothing Yamamoto could see. Giovanni and Gokudera just glared at each other in silence.

When Kirigaya sat down, Tsuna nervously said, "H-hello. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I prefer if you just call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you."

Kirigaya replied, "Nice to meet you, Tsuna. You can call Kiri. I know, it means fog, but I don't care." He held out his hand and Tsuna shakily took it. Just then, Kiri noticed Tsuna's ring and grew wide-eyed. When their hands made contact, they felt hot before the explosion.

The were knocked backwards. Although this was bad for Kiri, who flew through the wall, it was even worse for Tsuna. He flew through the window.

Before he could process what was happening, he put on his mittens, transformed them to gloves, and set them aflame. He softened his landing till he just lightly hit the ground. When he reached it, he took a good, long minute to stare at his hands before Reborn popped up. His fedora covered his eyes as he said, "This is bad."

"Why?" inquired Tsuna.

"I thought it was only a myth after seeing Byakuran." Reborn looked Tsuna right in the eye and said, "There was a rumor that an underground famiglia that was founded around the same time as the Vongola. One that utilised the mare rings. The Mare famiglia." Tsuna stared at him blankly.

After a few seconds, Tsuna slowly relied, "But how? The mare rings dissapeared after I defeated Byakuran."

"I don't know myself how this could have happened."

Suddenly, 2 figure dropped from the window and landed on its feet. It was Kirgaya Mare and Drake Karitoriki. Drake chose this moment to tell Kirigaya, "You really should be more careful, Mare."

"I told you not to call me that," Kiri said as he sweat dropped.

"Shut it," Reborn said as he pointed his gun at them. "We have a lot of questions, and you're going to answer them."

Drake smiled as he said, "Do you think it will be that easy, arcobaleno?"

Now it was Reborn's time to smile. "Yes," was all he said before shooting at a nearby tree. Kiri suddenly appeared, next to Drake, holding a bullet. Drake was no longer smiling.

"So, you managed to see through the illusion. Impressive, arcobaleno."

Now Tsuna said something, "Wait, what? That was an illusion! When did it start!" Drake smirked.

"It started right before you touched Mare. Nobody else noticed the explosion. It's still going on." Now Reborn frowned.

"Be careful, he's probably as good as Mukuro. Now, talk."

Kiri smiled widely. "Alright, we give. We are the tenth generation Mare famiglia. We started around the same time as the Vongola. Our primo was Segreto Mare, a close griend of Giotto Vongola. We stayed hidden from the world, slowly gaining power. Everyone who joined your class today was one of my guardians. Drake here is my Mist, Sayuri is my Rain, and Gio is my Storm. I also have my Lightning gurdian in the year one class and my Sun guardian in the fourth year. My sister, who's the Cloud guardian, doesn't really go to school but is probably on the roof."

Tsuna and Reborn glanced at each other before Tsuna said, "T-the roof? That's where Hibari-san is."

"Who?"

_Meanwhile, on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School (N/A _I've always wanted to do that)

Hibari Kyoya yawned. After returning to the past, there was nothing to do. There wasn't anyone who could beat him. Although he thought that the short herbivore with brown hair might be a challenge, he seemed much too weak. And he knew he wasn't strong enough to beat the baby. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Who's there?" he answered nonchalantly

"Oh, there's someone here," a female voice answered. Hibari turned around and froze. He saw a girl who looked to be his age wearing a purple T-shirt and a black skirt. She had very light gray eyes and white hair that was purple at the edges. He felt a feeling he had never felt before. He felt light and warm inside. He instantly hated it.

"I don't know who you are, but you should leave. Before I bite you to death," he said while glaring at her. She smirked and Hibari's eye twitched slightly.

"You seem to think pretty highly of yourself. Let's see if your that good." She put her hand on a ring she wearing and moved it forward. A pair of nunchucks appeared in the air in front of her. She grabbed them and rushed forward. Hibari was just able to block with his tonfas. She took a step back and rushed forward again. She caught Hibari off guard and swung her weapon at his stomach. He was thrown back but was back on his feet in a second. He smiled.

"You seem to be pretty good. Now someone can enterain me." He lit his tonfas on fire with his cloud flames. He then rushed her and forced to go on the defensive in seconds. He seemed to be winning before she jumped back and lit her nunchucks on fire with purple flames. This suprised him so much that she was able to go back on the offensive. Before she could score a hit, there was an explosion. They both lost focus for about a second before continuing.

In the middle of the battle, the girl asked Hibari, "You're pretty good. My name is Sayomi Mare. What's yours?"

Her voice made his heart stop for a second. When it started again he aswered her, "My name is Kyoya Hibari. And you're not to bad yourself." Their evenly matched fight continued until the school day ended, at which Sayomi left the school and left Hibari wondering what was happening to him.

_And back to Tsuna and Kiri._

"Who?" both Drake and Kiri asked.

"Nobody." Tsuna decided that would be a story for another day.

"Continue," Reborn said after a second.

Kiri paused before continuing. "Right. Well what else is there? Oh yeah! We used to live in Italy before transferring to Namimori, and I would bet that it was just pure coincidence that I came to where you live. These are the unleashed versions of the Mare rings. In each generation, the guardians and the boss have been able to make the center of the ring transform into some kind of weapon which they can use. We can use their true forms if we are strong enough. That's all. Oh, and just to demonstrate," He put his hand over his ring and slid it forward. A sword suddenly appeared in front of him and he grabbed it. Tsuna jaw instantly dropped. "Well, I hope we can be friends." He hit his palm against his ring and sprouted wings. He flew up through the hole in the wall and back into class. Drake smirked.

"He is much to trusting." He looked at the two. "I sincerely hope you people not make an enemy of us. We won't hold back. Now I suggest you get back up before I decide to stop the illusion of you being there." Instead of sprouting wings like Kiri, Drake simply jumped up. Reborn dissapeared and Tsuna quickly went back up via the stairs. He ignored them for the rest of the day and continued his life normally. But he couldn't go to sleep with the thoughts of the Mare famiglia in his head and got up disheveled the next morning.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **__

**So, how was it? I'm sorry if there were any spelling mistakes, my autocorrect's been wierd. Oh, and if you're a Hibari fangirl and don't want him in love, then suck it and leave. She's going to stay for a long time, unintentionally toying with Hibari's heart. And if you think that all of the OC's have been introduced, you're dead wrong. I'm sorry if this is boring, it is the beggining. And remember to **

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
